


Darius' Most Common Responses to Draven's Texts

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Background Lore 1.0 Assumptions, Digital Art, Gen, Siblings... such a mixed blessing, Single Panel Comic, Texting, U ready 2 go MID bro?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another silly League comic, this time with Draven texting Darius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darius' Most Common Responses to Draven's Texts

Draven: Draaaven gt U sndwch 4 U BDAY  
Darius: ??? ("2nd most common reply")  
Draven: Crownguard Sandwich!  
Darius: What. ("3rd most common reply")  
Draven: U rdy 2 go MID Bro?  
Darius: I'll kill you ("MOST COMMON reply")  
Draven: U Thx Draaaaaaven l8r ;)  
("arrow pointing to Draven's name, "never abbreviated (extra "A"s optional)") 

**Author's Note:**

> There's [a blank of this on my deviantart page](http://fav.me/d8raail) if you want to write your own ridiculous Draven and Darius text conversations.


End file.
